A Day In The Library
by GravityOctopus
Summary: Russia comes over to England's house in hopes to spend time with him, and helps him sort his books.


England was in his library, sorting, and had been for hours. He had planned to do this for about a week since he had scattered many books all around the house and left them in piles on random tables in the library, sometimes sticking them on top of the books where it was supposed to go.

He had started as soon as he had finished breakfast. Or at least he had planned to. There was a knock at the door that morning. He had gotten a surprise visit from Russia. He had tried slamming the door into the large nation's face, stating "You aren't needed, go away Russia," Very flatly.

Though Russia's big hand pushed against the heavy wood door. "Is not very nice, England. Have come all this way just to see you in morning."

"Well, your efforts are wasted. Go home." England was pushing with all of his might now, trying to close the door, but with a simple push, the small man was sprawled out on the floor of his home. That damn Russian! He was clumsy, but he was strong.

Russia came in and squatted down by England's feet, looking at him with his jaw resting on his hands. "Only come to spend time with you."

England glared at Russia. "…I have something to do today."

"What is it? Can I join you?" Ivan asked with a smile.

England groaned. "It's… It's… Sorting and no."

Ivan blinked. "I am a good sorter! I can help."

"Why the bloody hell are you intent on helping me?" England was wary of Russia's attitude.

Russia shrugged. "Just wanted to see you today."

England kept on staring at Russia. The big man kept on smiling with a curious look in his eyes once half a minute passed. England groaned. "…Fine. You can help me sort."

And that was how Russia wound up in England's library. He could hear Russia singing the alphabet behind him. He knew the English alphabet at the very least, but called over, "You are ordering them by the author's last name, yes?"

"Author is the smaller name, yes?" Russia called back.

"Yes, most of the time. For the more modern novels they print the author's name larger to sell the author, not the title."

There was a sound of acknowledgement, but not exactly of understanding. England stopped and went over to where Russia was working on the books. "…THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" England yelped. "THEY ARE ALL OUT OF ORDER NOW!"

Russia was confused. "Put them in order as asked—"

"No! You did not! You bloody took every book off of the shelf and rearranged them whilly-nilly!" England huffed and hurried up to save the mess. He started rearranging books like a mad-man. "Now, do this, and I will check it! Take the books on the table," He pointed to the table, "And take them to the corresponding stack number! Don't mix them up!"

Russia went to go do his task as England resorted the books. "Bloody Russia. How the hell is this in order?" He grumbled. Why was he even here? He wasn't being a help, but he wasn't trying to get England to do anything either. That made him hesitate. Why WAS Russia here?

He heard the scurrying. He looked back to see Russia pick up another stack of books and head off. He looked back at his books. It was none of his business, but the large man was trying. He could tell that much.

At noon there was a break for lunch. The two ate in silence, only exchanging a word or two.

It wasn't awkward. It was actually rather nice. England was used to loud mouths. Russia was actually more on the quiet side.

"Russia."

"Hm?"

"Do you like flowers?" England asked with a smile.

Russia slowly nodded. "Yes I do."

"I have a few books to show you then, after lunch."

England gave Russia a smile. The big nation wiggled a bit. England could have sworn that the big man had a bit of pink to his pale cheeks.

After lunch, England brought Russia to a small section of the library with spines that had hand-written titles on them. "Here. Take a look at this." England held out a big red leather bound book and handed it to Russia. "Be careful now, that is a very old book."

Russia nodded, and started to thumb through the book. A surprised smile appeared on his face. "They are pressed flowers."

Arthur nodded. "Yes. That one's quite old. Some of them are not even around anymore." England pulled out a green-bound book. "This one is herbs that I found on my travels." He said, waving it, but not giving it to Russia.

The large man nodded, but didn't take the second book. "They are all very pretty." Russia said happily. He had a longing look on his face.

England watched him. "…They are different where you are from?"

Russia nodded. "Yes. Not nearly as much variety."

There was silence as Russia thumbed through the book.

"…Why did you come here today?" England asked.

"Because I had dream last night." Russia admitted easily.

"What kind of dream?"

Russia hummed. "One with flowers."

England gave him a bland look. "What does that have to do with me?"

Russia had stopped at a page and stared at it. He had a smile on his face. "It is because I was dreaming about sunflowers."

"That does not surprise me." England was getting a bit annoyed.

Russia shook his head. "I was un sunflower field, and you came up, angry about something, do not remember what. Then I realized something." Russia looked up at England. "You look like sunflower."

"Come again?" England grunted. "Am I that bloody cheery to you?"

Ivan pouted. "You are sometimes." That shut Arthur up for a moment. "But messy blond hair looks like petals, and eyes are same color as stalks of flower." He mused.

England waited. "…Anything else?" He asked.

That was when Ivan turned red. He shuffled his feet a bit. He turned the book around and it was on the page with sunflower peddles pressed down on it. Below it read "sunflower". Ivan pointed at it. "I called you this. You got angry at me." He smiled. "But was cute angry."

"You better not be planning on calling me that." England grumbled. "Is that all?" He huffed. What a reason to come here from such a silly dream!"

Russia nodded. "There was something else." He said. He closed the red bound book and handed it to England. He took it. Russia then closed in on Arthur, and grabbed his face. The little man was going to shout at Russia for touching his face, and possibly bite his hands, but then he felt something press against his lips. It was rough, but then backed off for a moment. Then it came back. Russia was kissing him. "This happened, and I called you sunflower again."

England was red in the face, and confused as hell. "Bastard, let go of me." He grumbled.

Russia did as he was told. His ears were glowing. "…And that is why I am here." Russia smiled, and then hurried away to go address some of the other books.

England stood there in the library for a while, the red and green bound volumes in his hands.

"So that's why he came." England murmured to himself. That made him feel a bit sorry for the big man. Nothing would ever happen between them, but England had to admit… He had butterflies in his stomach when Russia called him sunflower. Or said that he did. That was Russia's favorite flower by a long-shot. Which meant he was important to him in Russia's dream.

England pushed back the idea from his head. He had to go find Russia, and tell him to forget the dream.

There was too much between them to let a dream take over the present.

He kind of wanted another kiss too, but this time where Arthur was in control.

"If you're going to kiss someone, at least do it properly." He grumbled to himself, heading off to find Ivan to end his dream.

* * *

This is a bit sadder ending, but this kind of thing does happen. It's one person's heads get in the clouds, and even though the second person kind of wants it too, he or she realizes it would be a bad idea.

This was supposed to be cute, so I'm sorry to end it like this, but it seemed to not have enough material to really switch England's thoughts to maybe taking Russia as someone serious to consider. He came because of a dream that England never saw himself.

Yeah.

Sadness.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. ^^


End file.
